Bottoms Up
by TheManBehindTheCurtain93
Summary: Akko loses a bet to Amanda, and has to be the only bottom next time everyone gets together. Red Team/Blue Team/Green Team X Akko Excuse plot smut.


Why do I keep writing this stuff? I guess this is a sequel to my last fic, and a sorta sequel to the one before that. If you don't want to read those, I'll give the gist of what you need to know, Amanda and Constanze came up with a spell that creates a magical strap-on sex toy that allows the wearer to feel it as if it was a real dick, and it can also siphon their love juices from their pussies and shoot it inside people like actual cum.

XXXXX

"There is no way you're going to win this relay race, Akko." Amanda sighed as the hyperactive girl issued yet another challenge. "You can barely fly as is, and you've only been able to fly for like, two weeks, where I've been flying my whole life. No way are you going to beat me!"

"You want to bet on it?" Akko grinned, crossing her arms and taking a cocky stance. She'd been practicing riding non stop(on and off her broom, but she didn't think the sex stuff counted as flight practice), so there was no way she could lose!

Amanda smirked. This would be an easy win. "Fine, what do you want if you do win? Not that you will."

Akko gave a perverted smirk of her own, "If I win, you have to be at the bottom for the whole night next time we all get together." Amanda would hate that, she was a natural top after all.

Grimacing, Amanda reluctantly accepted, "Fine, but if I win, you're the bottom for the whole night!"

"Deal!" They shook hands, and parted ways to prepare for the race.

XXXXX

Akko lost. By a mile.

And Amanda took full advantage of her win, as sure enough, later that night it wasn't just her, Sucy and Lotte who came. Sometimes they invited a member or two from the other teams, Diana had joined them out of curiosity once, and Constanze was loads of fun to sleep with, but Amanda went way overboard!

"Why did you bring so many people!" Akko demanded.

"What? You never said I couldn't invite as many people as I wanted. Besides, everyone here has slept with you before, it's nothing new." The redhead responded.

That was true, they'd invited everyone here at least once. But all at once? And judging from the magical strap-ons they all wore, Akko really was going to be the only bottom tonight. Joy.

"Are we going to start soon, I do have other responsibilities I need to get to." Diana sounded the perfect mix between self-important and impatiently horny.

Glancing around the room, almost everyone Akko had ever slept with was there. Sucy and Lotte were a given, she fucked them every night, and sometimes every day, but there was Constanze, with a customized dildo straped around her hips, looking eager to begin, Jasminka, who looked hungry enough to eat Akko out the entire night, Hannah and Barbara, who never joined Akko alone, only ever together, Diana, who looked ready to get started, and Amanda, who couldn't contain her glee over winning the bet.

The only people missing were the news crew run by Wangari, Joann and Kimberly. They were too busy trying to get the next school paper out, but were probably enjoying a threesome of their own in the news room while they waited for the papers to finish printing.

Come to think of it, those three still owed Akko copies of a bunch of pictures they took last time they'd been invited to join the Red team orgy. Those were some juicy stuff they took, and Akko liked to have fresh material for her spank bank on hand.

God, Akko loved this school. You couldn't go five minutes without someone offering to eat you out, or begging you to eat them out. It was a horny lesbian's paradise.

Well, it was about to be her hell. As insatiable as she believed herself to be, Akko wasn't sure she could take all of her friends at once. It was almost kinda scary how they were already lining up and arguing over who got to fuck which of her holes first.

She glanced over at Sucy, who wasn't looking pleased with the crowd. "Okay, ground rules!" The violet haired girl called out. Grabbing a marker, and bending Akko over, she wrote "Property of Sucy" on Akko's left ass cheek, with an arrow pointing to her asshole. Sucy spread her friends ass so everyone could see Akko's tight, puckered hole. "This hole is mine, and only I can use it." Sucy snarled. "I don't share, so stop fighting over who gets to use it first, stick to her other fuckholes."

Amanda crossed her arms, "Why do you get to decide that?" She barked. She had wanted to stretch Akko's ass out!

"No, no, that's always been a rule, even when it was just us three." Lotte added. "Only Sucy is allowed to fuck Akko's butt. Both of them could use mine, if they wanted, and we could all use Sucy's, but only Sucy could use Akko like that."

Amanda huffed, "okay, fine."

Diana nodded, also looking a bit disappointed. "Any other rules we should add?"

"The only person you're allowed to fuck today is Akko. That was the rules for our bet." Amanda added and glanced at Lotte, "So as much as I now want to fuck your ass now, since I can't do it to Akko, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Morning sound good to you?"

Lotte thought for a moment before adding her own rule, "well, of course, if Akko ever wants to stop, we should stop. I mean, I'm a total bottom, but even I don't know if I could take all of you guys at once." the excited shimmer in her eyes said that she would be willing to give it a try someday, though. "Oh, and yes, first thing in the morning!" Lotte blushed, realizing what Amanda had said to her.

"I can take it, Lotte!" Akko spoke up, her voice a little shaky. While the others were deciding on rules, Sucy had been fingering her ass, prepping it for when it was her turn to use it.

Diana agreed as well. "it's only fair. She's the only girl we all get to use today, so if she gets worn out, or needs a break, or flat out wants to stop, we should do so. Until then, Akko, are you ready?"

Akko nodded, reluctantly prying herself away from Sucy to grab a pillow off her bed. Setting it down on the hard floor, she knelled against it, so her knees wouldn't get sore, bent over, and spread her ass and pussy with her hands. "Come and get it you guys!"

Hannah bit her lip, "Akko is right where she belongs, on her knees. It's kind of hot, huh?" She reached out and stroked Barbara's magic cock.

"You bet!" Barbara agreed, gripping Hannah's shaft in her own hand.

Constanze rolled her eyes. Lovebirds. She couldn't understand them. They had fresh fuckmeat right in front of them but would rather get each other off.

Amanda, as the winner of the bet, got first dibs. Sighing disappointingly as she eyed Akko's asshole, which she'd planned on destroying but now couldn't, she settled for the sweet spot, sliding her rubber cock inside of Akko's wet snatch. She'd barely got the tip in before Akko was panting, her slutty body wanting more. God she loved this girl.

She settled into a doggy style position, happily slamming her cock inside of Akko, who'd turned into a moaning mess on the floor. All around her, the girls played with themselves, teasing their magic strap-ons, moving them out of the way to finger their pussies, playing with their breasts, it was all an arousing show, and it turned Amanda on knowing they were all getting off watching her fuck their friend.

She soon cummed inside Akko's tight snatch, which was Akko's favorite part about the magic sex toys. She loved the feeling of having her pussy filled with her friend's juices, which the toy shot out much like normal cum. It pooled and dribbled out of her cunt, combined with her own fluids.

As Amanda pulled out, she took the marker Sucy had used and put her own name down on Akko's other ass cheek, followed by a tally mark. "okay, who's next?" She called out, giving Akko's bum a good spank as she departed.

With the winner of the bet out of the way, Akko was suddenly swarmed. Figures these girls would all be too horny to go single file, one at a time. She felt a poke on her forehead, to find Hannah wanted her to suck her off, while she felt Sucy already sliding her own dick inside Akko's ass. As her mouth clamped down on Hannah's rubber dick, she felt someone else trying to slide inside her pussy.

"Sucy, move up a little!" Oh, it was Barbara.

She felt Sucy readjust herself, getting on top of Akko and letting Barbara have some room to move. The dark haired girl placed her hands on Sucy's own ass as she bucked her hips, slamming her dick inside Akko. "In this position, it's almost like I'm fucking you both!" She laughed.

Sucy finished first, having a tighter hole then the other two, and it hadn't been freshly fucked open like her pussy had been. Akko's ass clenched down as Sucy's magic dick throbbed, shooting her pussy juices deep inside Akko. Akko felt another marker note being written, this time on her back as Sucy added her own tally. "I'll be riding that ass again later, just you wait." Sucy whispered in Akko's ear, making the Japanese girl shiver with pleasure at the thought of having her butt used again.

With Sucy out of the way, Barbara guided Akko down to lay on her side, instead of on her knees. The girl pounded into Akko's cunt fast and hard, holding onto Akko's leg as leverage. Akko could already feel herself cumming again, the pillow she'd brought already drenched in her own cum.

Hannah was enjoying using Akko's mouth, but seemed to be turned on more watching Barbara fuck the chocolate haired girl. "yeah, give it too her, just like that!" She cheered her girlfriend on as Akko licked and tongued and sucked eagerly on Hannah's cock. Before she knew it, Barbara had pulled out, and joined the redhead near Akko's face, and both girls stroked their dick, shooting their cum over Akko's face.

And more marker tallies were added, Hannah adding one on Akko's arm, and Barbara on Akko's stomach.

Akko barely had time to recover before big hands found their way onto her face, and Jasminka and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Eat me out, Akko?" The Russian girl asked sweetly, her strap on discarded for now and her wet pussy dripping with lust.

Akko nodded and dove in, quivered a little as she felt something wet and squishy press against her pussy. Glancing back, she noticed that Diana had also discarded her strap-on, in favor of nonscoring Akko, pussy to pussy. "I hope you don't mind," Diana smiled softly. "I just couldn't help myself. A beautiful wet slit like you own just feels so much better against my own."

Since her mouth was occupied, Akko just gave Diana a shaky thumbs up, as she enjoyed her meal of Jasminka clit.

And two more names and tallies were added, this time to either of her thighs.

Next up was Constanze and Lotte. Akko was aware that both of them preferred to be bottoms, and wondered how they'd approach this. Constanze gave Akko a gesture with her finger, twirling it to say that Akko needed to get on her back. The girl did so, and then had her legs pried open by the technician, who pressed her modified cock against the entrance of Akko's pussy lips.

Akko felt a shock go through her, as she realized how Constanze had modified her shaft. It was now a double ended dildo, held to Constanze with the strap-on, with the other half inside the small girl. A notch on the dick itself showed that no matter how much the cock slid out of Constanze, the strap would keep it from being pulled out all the way, keeping the tip inside her. She was basically using Akko to fuck herself with the Dildo, and seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

As for Lotte, she parked her ass on top of Akko's face, spreading her cheeks. "Watching Sucy finger you earlier really had me get a craving." She shy girl admitted a rosy tint on her cheeks. "It's been a while since either of you have used my ass, so please, eat it to your hearts content."

Akko grasped Lotte's bottom, and prodded her hole with her tongue, finding little resistance. If she'd been so eager, she probably spent the time she'd been watching Akko be fucked over and over again playing with her asshole in preperation. Akko grinned, Lotte was such a good slut. She pulled Lotte down a bit, so her full weight rested against Akko's face and she swirled her tongue inside, Lotte fingering her front as Akko ate her out, getting louder and louder until Constanze, getting annoyed with how much noise the Fin was making, clamped her mouth on Lotte's to shut her up.

That tended to happen a lot with Lotte, but she didn't mind. Now she had two tongues inside two holes.

More tally marks covered Akko's body shortly after, with Constanze cheekily marking hers on Akko's forehead, and Lotte on Akko's breasts. The three sat in the afterglow, kissing each other, and enjoying the taste of sex that clung to their mouths as Akko mentally prepared for a lot more fucking.

XXXXX

The next few hours were the busiest of Akko's life. Who she got fucked by varied, sometimes it was a one on one, sometimes all of the girls decided they wanted Akko's attention at once, with all her holes filled, Sucy going crazy on her asshole until it was gaping and leaking with the girl cum she shot inside, while Akko's slit was crammed with two dicks side by side, stretching her open, while her throat was fucked and her hands stroked or fingered whoever was left.

By the time she was finished, she was an absolute mess. Tally marks covered every inch of her body. Sucy had used her ass half a dozen times alone, Amanda had at least 8 marks racked up, and Akko couldn't even count how many times her body had been used in total.

Constanze's marks were half wiped off, especially after all 8 girls had decided to bukkake her near the end, some using their magic cocks to shoot their pussy juices out, while others like Lotte just grinded her pussy aginst Akko's face until she squirted all over her. She did her best to drink it all, but got it all over her face and hair, making her a big mess.

Her legs were to weak to pick herself up, so she lay on the floor, looking at her friends around her. Many of them had gone to sleep, others, like Diana, had left to attend her duties, but not before giving her a kiss goodbye and a promise to spread their legs for her next time to return the favor.

Hannah and Barbara were holding each other in the corner, gently kissing. It was sweet that they loved each other, but also liked to watch the other fuck other girls. By the looks of it, they were waiting until midnight so have a go with each other, as to not break the "only fuck Akko tonight" rule.

Constanze was using Jasminka's giant tits as a pillow, cuddling with the bigger girl like she was a teddy bear in her sleep, while Jasminka chowed down on some gummy bears. It was the only quiet snack food she'd brought, and she hadn't wanted to wake her sleeping friend with crunchy chips.

Lotte had left with Amanda, who'd gone back to her own room for the night. Apparently, Lotte intended to make good on letting Amanda have her way with her bottom in the morning. Which was a shame, Akko had been hoping to have a go, Lotte was always a good anal slut and took it good.

Though speaking of anal sluts...

"Think you can go one more round?" Sucy whispered, running her hand over Akko's thighs, and working up to the Japanese girls butt.

Akko thought for a moment. She was kind of sore. Buuut, while all the girls got to pump her pussy all night, only Sucy had been using her asshole, so she supposed she could go once more, for her insatiable friend.

Laying on her stomach, Akko gave the go ahead, "help yourself, Sucy! Give it to me good!"

And that's how she spent the rest of the night having her ass repeated pounded by Sucy, who gave her a lot more than one more round.

XXXX

Comical levels of how much stamina these girls have. Akko gets used as a fucktoy for an entire night, and can still go a few more hours with Sucy? And Sucy can still go after over 6 times? What is this, a bad hentai manga that sets unrealistic standards for how much a person can realistically cum?


End file.
